Because I am Bored, I Try to Writing
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Kumpulan request fic yang ditulis sesuai di judul. / Chapter 5: Jika Sakit, Semuanya Jadi Tidak Enak. Didedikasikan untuk orang-orang yang demen OkiKagu / Chapter 6: Your Life is Precious than Mine (judulnya tak nyambung) didedikasikan untuk Jaz (Kopi Luwak) / Setiap chapter berbeda karakter dan genre. 5 dari 6 request fic. / More warning inside, thankies for reading!
1. GinSachi - Mendung

**Because I am Bored, I Try to Writing**

 **Chapter 1: Rain will Comes When You Don't Watch It**

.

 _Warning_ : GinSachi. 3Z! _AU_. Implisit _pair_ lain ( _lol). Quick-typing. Quick-pace._ _ **OOC**_ _? Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description?_

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi- _sensei_ _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _own the plot._ **Karikazuka** _own the prompt_ ( _her request afterall_ )

Keterangan: _Prompt_ -nya **mendung**. Didedikasikan untuk **Karikazuka** ~!

.

Terkadang Ginpachi merasa rambutnya semakin ikal saja. Ini semua dikarenakan anak-anak kelas 3Z. Dari seluruh pengalaman mengajarnya, baru kali ini isi kelas yang dia ajari tidak ada yang wajar. Yang dulu-dulu juga tidak wajar sih, tapi, ini jauuuuuuuuh lebih tidak wajar.

Ia menatap anak-anak muridnya dengan mata ikan matinya.

 _Shinpachi Shimura … Dia normal kok. Tidaktidaktidak. Tidak ada yang normal di kelas ini! Masa ada kacamata yang memakai manusia? Di mana-mana adanya manusia yang memakai kacamata!_

"OI! Aku mendengarmu, Ginpachi- _sensei_!"

 _Lalu, ada kakak perempuannya yang entah kenapa bisa terjebak di kelas yang sama, Tae Shimura. Biasanya dipanggil Otae atau wanita gori-_

Mendadak sebuah rekorder menancap di jidat guru bahasa itu. Darah segera mengucur dengan deras. Pemilik rekorder segera datang untuk mengambilnya dan tersenyum manis, "Ups, maafkan aku, _sensei_! Aku bermaksud untuk melemparkannya ke gorila penguntit itu tapi meleset."

Ginpachi yakin 100% itu disengaja.

Ia segera menghentikan pendarahannya dengan cepat entah bagaimana caranya, lalu, melanjutkan memperhatikan muridnya yang lain. Ng …

 _GORILA LEPAS?!_

Oh salah lihat. Yang ia lihat adalah Isao Kondo, saudara dekatnya gorila. Hampir saja menelepon kebun binatang untuk menangkapnya, padahal sudah 3 tahun mengajar di kelas itu, tetapi, masih susah untuk membedakan mana gorila dan mana Isao Kondo. Meski ia seperti gorila, ia merupakan ketua komite kedisiplinan.

 _Mungkin mereka memilihnya dengan undian._

Seperti biasa, Kondo selalu berusaha mendapatkan cinta kakak Shinpachi itu dan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak pantas. Di sampingnya ada salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Toshiro Hijikata yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan.

 _Bocah mayo itu yah, melihatnya makan atau minum dengan mayones menggunung itu benar-benar … Huek._

Membayangkannya saja membuat pria bermarga Sakata mual. Ia lebih memilih kacang merah pada nasinya. Yang sebenarnya membuat mual orang lain juga. Suara gaduh masih terdengar di kelas 3Z, mungkin suara ini terdengar sampai kelas 3A. Ckck. Ini semua dikarenakan keributan yang dibuat oleh Kondo dan gadis Shimura itu, eh, tapi, ada lagi keributan lain yang lebih ribut lagi.

"Sadis sialan! Kau menuangkan tabasko pada makan siangku!"

"Oh, aku hanya membantumu untuk makan lebih banyak (1), murid pertukaran. (2)"

"MANA ADA ORANG YANG BISA MAKAN DENGAN TABASKO SEBANYAK ITU YA!"

Kemudian mereka berdua terus-terusan berperang dengan kata-kata. Kemudian tubuh mereka mulai bergerak dan mereka saling memukul, menendang, ataupun melempar barang.

Yep, kelas ini benar-benar medan perang.

 _Soichiro Okita. Bocah sadis yang senang melihat orang lain menderita terutama wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan alias bocah mayo. Belakangan terlihat akrab dengan anak yang dititipkan kepadaku._

(Namaku Sogo, _sensei_.)

(Yang benar saja aku bisa akrab dengan dia, Gin-chan!)

 _Kagura. Yah, anak titipan yang makannya banyak, bahasa Jepangnya aneh mungkin karena ia terlalu mencampuradukan antara bahasa Cina dan bahasa Jepang._

 _Ada Kyubei, Yamazaki, Catherine, Hedoro, Takasugi, Kijima, dan lain-lain sajalah. Lelah juga memperkenalkan satu persatu anak di kelas ini. Jumlah mereka sekitar 20 bukan?_

Tapi … Sepertinya ada yang kurang … Jumlahnya berkurang satu … Ini bukan ' _An Other'_ (3) bukan?! Ini masih siang bolong juga! Mendadak pria itu merasakan sentuhan ringan di punggungnya dan bulu kuduknya langsung merinding.

 _Berhenti membuat_ sensei _ketakutan! Kalau_ sensei _mati siapa yang akan makan permen kalian?!_

Ia memutar kepalanya perlahan dan menemukan sepasang mata menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh emosi.

Emosi nafsu, emosi cinta.

Emosi itu perasaan yang meluap, benar?

Pecinta makanan manis itu langsung tidak jadi ketakutan, ia segera memungut benda yang menempel di punggungnya dan membuangnya ke seberang kelas.

"Kyaaaa, _sensei_ memang yang terbaiiiiik!" pekik _benda_ yang dibuang Ginpachi, "Siksalah aku lagi, _sensei_! Aaaaah~" dia berlari ke arah gurunya dan entah kenapa ia tersandung rekorder yang sudah berdarah-darah.

Murid yang paling terakhir untuk diperkenalkan …

Ayame Sarutobi, keturunan masokis asli. Mengaku sudah mencari seorang do-S seperti _sensei_ -nya. Kenapa bukan do-S yang satunya lagi? Karena do-S yang itu sudah ada yang punya. Punya _author_ , oh, bukan. Tidak lucu ya, maaf.

Gadis itu benar-benar menginginkan gurunya berperan sebagai do-S dengan dia sebagai do-M-nya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu entah kenapa, Sarutobi langsung merasakan rasa ketertarikan dengan wali kelasnya dan ternyata … Takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang do-S yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Menggelikan?

Tergantung para pembaca saja, deh.

"Berhenti mengganggu makan siangku, bocah sialan!" gadis bercepol dua itu masih melancarkan pukulan kepada pemuda berambut coklat pasir. Pertarungan mereka belum selesai.

"Kau yang berhenti duluan, _China_!" dengan lihai, Sogo menghindari serangan Kagura.

 _KREK._

Mendengar suara benda patah, pertarungan mereka terhenti. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap ke bawah dan melihat kaki mereka berdua menginjak sebuah kacamata berbingkai merah. Menginjak sesuatu saja bisa bersamaan. Jodoh memang.

Oh salah lagi, itu suka-sukanya _author_ saja ya.

"Sa-Sacchan-san! Kacamatamu!" pekik Shinpachi terkejut. Sebagai sesama pengguna kacamata, kehilangan kacamata itu seperti kehilangan jiwa mereka. Yah, jiwa Shinpachi memang berada di kacamatanya, "APA MAKSUDNYA, _AUTHOR_?!"

Wali kelas 3Z itu menghela nafasnya. Kemudian mendekati tempat kejadian dan memukul pelan kepala kedua pelaku pembunuhan tidak berencana terhadap kacamata, sebut saja, Sacchan, "Lihat apa yang telah kalian berdua lakukan … Kalian berdua cepat keluar belikan aku permen. Sebentar lagi, permen ini akan habis."

"Tapi yang memulai duluan itu si Sadis, _sensei_! Kenapa aku juga harus dihukum?!"

"Kalian berdua kuanggap bersalah, apapun yang sensei katakan itu benar. Cepat beli sana," perintah Ginpachi sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Pasangan rival itu seperti biasa berlomba siapa yang paling cepat membelikan guru mereka permen dan kembali ke kelas.

"Sarutobi, kembali ke kursimu. Kita akan mulai belajar tanpa menunggu pasangan yang sedang pergi belanja itu," mata merahnya menatap langit di luar yang cerah.

Kelas 3Z yang 'damai' seperti biasanya …

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Ginpachi Sakata mendadak menyesal, padahal baru saja ia berpikir bahwa hari ini cerah dan sekarang mendung. Ia memang tidak sempat menonton ramalan cuaca yang dibawakan oleh Ana Ketsuno. Padahal itu tontonan wajibnya setiap pagi.

Bisa-bisanya ia lupa …

Yang paling utama adalah …

IA TIDAK BAWA PAYUNG.

Ia mengambil jas putihnya dan mengenakannya, cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang guru, menyampaikan salam kepada rekan-rekannya. Ia sedang berlomba dengan hujan, lihat saja siapa yang duluan sampai. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya di pintu depan sekolah dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal.

Surai violet panjang yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Menunjukkan tahi lalatnya yang terletak di bawah mata kanannya. Pandangan mata itu kosong, tidak seperti biasanya …

Pria berumur 20 lebih itu mengakui kalau salah satu muridnya itu memang cantik (dan tubuhnya memang bagus) tetapi sikap penguntitnya itu benar-benar harus dihilangkan. Ia tidak suka dengan perempuan yang terlalu menempel dengannya.

Risih.

Tetapi, akhirnya kehadiran penguntit itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru di hidupnya.

 _Hei, apa yang kaupikirkan, Ginpachi?!_

Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja mengabaikan gadis itu, tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa … Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, "Sarutobi. Kenapa kau belum pulang? Menunggu hujan turun? Tidak membawa payung?"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, meski ia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu tapi ia tahu suara orang yang ia sukai itu, "Aku membawanya … Tetapi, kacamataku patah, _sensei_. Aku tidak bisa pulang karena tidak bisa melihat jalan," Sacchan menatap ke depan meski ia hanya melihat warna-warna dengan pemandangan yang tidak jelas.

Pria yang sedang makan lolipop yang berbentuk rokok itu mendadak teringat kejadian hari ini, entah kenapa Sacchan dengan cerobohnya jatuh dan kacamatanya terlepas dari kepalanya kemudian terinjak orang lain hingga patah, "Huh, kau menyusahkan orang lain saja," keluh Ginpachi.

Ini kali keberapa kacamatanya patah. Pria bersurai perak itu ingat pernah melihat gadis itu tanpa kacamata, mencoba berjalan yang kemudian menabrak tiang listrik hingga sekian kali. Jatuh berkali-kali. Salah jalan juga terjadi. Ia pulang dengan babak belur.

Kasihan juga sih.

Bukannya Ginpachi lebih memperhatikannya, kebetulan saja arah rumah mereka sama dan mereka sama-sama berjalan pulang.

Dikatakan menyusahkan oleh guru yang seharusnya mendukung mereka … Sacchan sudah terbiasa dengan komentar kejam gurunya yang sadis itu, ia malah menyukai hal itu sebenarnya. Nama juga masokis. Apapun yang dilakukan untuk menyiksanya malah membawa kesenangan baginya.

Mendadak, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan di tangan kanannya, "Aku akan bersamamu karena kau membawa payung. Aku tidak membawa payung," ia mendengar samar kata-kata gurunya itu.

Matanya segera berbinar-binar, wajahnya bersemu merah, " _Sensei_ akan mengantarkanku pulang?"

"Ya, nanti aku akan meminjam payungmu setelah kau sampai di rumahmu," jawab pria kelahiran Oktober itu, "jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Sarutobi."

Ginpachi-sensei yang tidak sedang dalam sadis mode nyala pun tetap membuat Sacchan menyukainya. Sekalipun langit di atasnya mendung, kelam, gelap gulita; saat itu juga, dunia Sacchan sedang berubah menjadi terang benderang, matahari hangat menyinari dunianya, bunga-bunga bermekaran di mana saja, seakan musim semi baru saja datang.

Ataukah memang musim seminya akan datang sebentar lagi?

Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah gadis masokis itu, " _Sensei_ boleh mampir ke rumahku kok."

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan sia-sia. Lebih baik pulang ke rumah untuk menonton siaran Ana Ketsuno dan minum susu stroberi."

Sacchan tertawa kecil, "Aku menyukai _sensei_!" pekiknya dengan suara melengking. Pria di sampingnya segera menutup telinganya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Ginpachi- _sensei_ yang ia sukai tetaplah Ginpachi- _sensei_.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Makanan pedas itu meningkatkan nafsu makan. Ada zatnya, tapi, ga ingat. Yah, maaf.

Di AU ini memang Sogo memanggilnya seperti itu. Cek di episode sekian(?), lupa episode berapa.

… _Another_ tentu saja. Siapa yang pernah nonton hayo wkwk.

 _A/N_ : _Author_ dibuang karena membuatnya gantung dan cerita abal ini. _Chapter_ kedua menyusul secepatnya mungkin … Jumat? Seharusnya saya belajar bukan mengetik cerita hahaha.

Kalau penggunaan Bahasa Inggrisnya salah, tolong bilang ya, hahaha. Bahasa Inggris bahasa ketiga di kehidupan saya sekarang, jadi yah … :"D

 _Thankies for reading, don't shy to give me some advice, and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	2. OkiKagu - Liburan

**Because I am Bored, I Try to Writing**

 **Chapter 2: Don't go to the Beach Alone, Girls!**

.

 _Warning_ : Okikagu. … Anggaplah hari-hari Gintama yang berbahagia dengan umur mereka yang telah berubah(?) 20y.o!Sogo Okita, 20y.o!Nobume Imai, 18y.o!Soyo Tokugawa, 16y.o!Kagura. _Censored dirty joke. Quick-typing. Quick-pace._ _ **OOC!**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot. CHEESY!_ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description?_

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi- _sensei_ _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _own the plot._ **Lala-chan** _own the prompt_ ( _her request afterall_ )

Keterangan: _Prompt_ -nya **liburan**. Didedikasikan untuk **Lala-chan ssu** ~! Saya masih memercayai bahwa Soyo- _hime_ lebih tua daripada Kagura (coba deh nonton episode awal munculnya Soyo- _hime_.) Ingat _ED_ yang di pantai itu? Terinspirasi dari sana.

.

"Okita. Kau kuberi libur ke vila pantai xxx." Sogo Okita, 20 tahun, sudah 6 tahun bekerja di Shinsengumi. Mendadak mendapatkan liburan oleh kepala kepolisian Edo.

Mata merahnya menatap datar pria tua di depannya, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan hari liburku seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa aku mendapatkan libur lagi?"

"Kau tidak mau menerima kebaikanku?" Matsudaira mengacungkan pistol andalannya ke kening kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu. Sogo hanya menghela napas, ia tahu pasti ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh Matsudaira.

"Hanya aku sendiri yang mendapatkan liburan ini?" tanya Sogo.

"Ya, tapi …" Benar bukan, ada sesuatunya, "Ada orang yang akan menemanimu."

Hm …

Dibandingkan 'menemanimu' kata-kata 'ditemani olehmu' jauh lebih tepat.

"Selamat siang, Okita-san! Terima kasih sudah mau menemani kami di sini!" sapa orang yang akan 'menemani' Sogo. Orang tersebut dapat dikenali sebagai adik perempuan Shigeshige Tokugawa. Dengan baju daster berwarna hijau pastel, rambutnya diikat, dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi lebar berwarna putih. Baiklah, ia sudah pernah menjadi penjaga pribadi Soyo- _hime_ untuk beberapa saat, seharusnya ini akan menjadi tugas yang mudah.

Jika tidak ada teman-temannya yang notabene adalah dua perempuan yang paling menyusahkan bagi Sogo.

Sogo menatap gadis itu, yang membiarkan rambut jingganya terurai tidak dicepol seperti biasanya, topi lebar berwarna merah muda melindunginya wajahnya dari sinar matahari, ia mengenakan kardigan krem yang melapisi daster merah mudanya. Mata pemuda itu melihat wajah Kagura yang sedang memasang ekspresi tidak suka, "… Geh. Soyo-chan, kenapa ada dia di sini?! Bukannya seharusnya ini waktu khusus perempuan?! Dia seharusnya tidak ada di sini!" tidak lupa dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dimaksudkan agar tidak menyebabkan salah paham.

"Hmm … Matsudaira-san bersikeras agar aku pergi dengan keamanan yang terjamin. Akhirnya ia meminta Okita-san untuk menemani kita," jelas gadis bersurai hitam legam itu.

"Tapi, kita bersama dengan Nobume!" protes Kagura, ia merasa bahwa Nobume Imai, wakil komandan Mimawarigumi, cukup meyakinkan untuk menjaga keamanan tuan putri tersebut.

"Percuma kau mengeluh seperti itu, _China_ ," pandangan matanya berpindah ke gadis bermata merah darah itu, "Mungkin dia memang sudah tidak pantas untuk menjaga kalian."

"Hm, kita bisa membuktikannya sekarang, _Hitokiri_ -san," gumamnya datar sambil memegang pedangnya. Pedangnya ia sembunyikan dengan baik di kardigan hitamnya yang panjang. Shogo hanya menyeringai sambil memegang erat gagang pedangnya. Sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah, adik Shogun itu menghentikan mereka dan langsung mengajak mereka membereskan semua barang di vila pribadi Shogun.

Tentunya di saat 'liburan' ini, Okita sama sekali tidak mengenakan seragam Shinsengumi-nya. Ia mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna hitam dengan kemeja biru tua yang tidak dikancing dan celana selutut berwarna krem. Ketiga saudara sadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Lalu, dengan gesit mereka mencari tempat yang pas untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat.

Memasangkan payung, menggelar tikar, meletakan boks minuman dingin dan makanan kecil yang banyak. Ada sekotak donat juga di sana. Soyo sangat bersemangat dan langsung memasang krim pelindung matahari, dibantu oleh Nobume juga. Sedang Kagura menjaga tempat dikarenakan ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari. Padahal main di pantai itu seru …

"Kagura-chan! Aku sedih kau tidak bisa menemaniku bermain dan berenang di pantai … Tenang saja! Aku akan mencarikanmu banyak kerang yang cantik," seru gadis yang juga merupakan pencinta sukonbu itu, "Nanti malam kita akan bermain bersama ya? Kita akan main kembang api dan membakar yakiniku!"

Yah, setidaknya dia akan bersenang-senang di sini.

Mata birunya hanya dapat menatap dari kejauhan, Soyo, Nobume, dan Sogo yang tengah bermain di pesisir pantai. Ia rasa sekarang ia tahu alasannya anggota paling muda di Shinsengumi itu ditugaskan untuk menjaga Soyo. Sudah berapa kali ia melihat kedua temannya, Soyo dan Nobume, didatangi laki-laki lain. Tapi, saat pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu datang, pemuda-pemuda itu pergi.

"Memangnya mereka mau apa dengan Soyo dan Nobume?" pikir Kagura.

Ah … Hawanya sejuk, namun, panas cahaya mataharinya menyengat. Ia dengan bosannya, membangun sebuah istana pasir di depannya. Ia bosan …

"Hei, kau. Apa kau sedang sendirian?" Kagura mendongak ke atas dan menemukan dua pemuda yang tidak ia kenal mengajaknya berbicara, "Bagaimana jika kau bermain bersama kami?" tanya salah satu pemuda itu.

Kagura tetaplah Kagura, mengira bermain yang dimaksud adalah bermain. Benar-benar arti sesungguhnya dari kata bermain.

"Eh? Selama tidak lama-lama di bawah sinar matahari, aku bisa bermain dengan kalian," jawabnya polos.

Dua pemuda itu saling menatap satu sama lain lalu tertawa, "Itu akan lebih mempercepat, kita tidak akan bermain di bawah sinar matahari kok," mata birunya berbinar, dalam hatinya merutuki kenapa Sogo membohonginya tentang kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan di pantai tanpa terkena sinar matahari.

Sebelum ia akan berdiri meninggalkan tempatnya, sebuah tangan muncul dan merangkul Kagura dengan kasual, " _China_ , kaumau pergi meninggalkan sahabatmu sendiri dan membuatnya panik?" gadis _Yato_ itu menatap pemilik tangan tersebut, "Jika kau ingin menggoda perempuan, kusarankan jangan menggodanya. Dia hanyalah monster di bawah kulit manusia."

Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan yang menusuk tajam, kesal sekali mendengar ucapannya. Mata merahnya juga membalas tatapan mata biru tersebut.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Urat marah imajiner muncul di pelipis yang ditanyai, "Sadis seperti ini tidak pantas jadi kekasihku, ya!"

Yang di sampingnya hanya mengeluarkan, "Hmm …" kemudian dilanjutkan dengan, "Lebih tepatnya kau yang tidak pantas jadi kekasihku. Laki-laki di luar mana yang mau menjadikan seorang perempuan dengan kekuatan monster, makannya banyak, bicaranya tidak jelas, dan yang paling utamanya adalah tidak ada sisi perempuannya sama sekali?" ia memberikan senyuman yang manis.

Dengan cepat, tangan yang merangkulnya ditarik dan dilemparkan secara tidak sengaja ke arah pemuda yang mencoba mengajaknya bermain. Kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan, mana bisa seorang perempuan dengan mudahnya membanting orang?! Dengan ketakutan kedua orang itu segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Ck, _China_ … Kau benar-benar …"

"Kauuuuu … Aku nyaris mati bosan dan tadi mungkin adalah kesempatanku agar tidak bosan. GAAAH!" ia berteriak frustasi, ia segera memukul pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Hei, itu menyakitkan," Sogo menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kagura, lalu, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu, "Dengar. Kalau kauikut mereka, kau akan menemukan hal yang biasa ada di Yoshiwara," ia berbisik agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Hening.

"EH?!" Kagura mengetahui tentang hal-hal di Yoshiwara tersebut, tapi … Ajakan bermain dapat menjurus ke hal itu … Wajahnya yang putih pucat segera memerah.

Sogo melepaskan tangan itu dan menahan tawanya saat melihat Kagura terdiam, "Sepertinya itu alasan To-chan menugaskanku menjaga tuan putri," ia menghela nafas lagi, matanya melirik ke arah Soyo dan Nobume yang tengah menyipratkan air laut, dengan tertawa. Kagura mengikuti pandangan Sogo dan ikut tersenyum.

"Setelah kita makan malam. Kau harus ikut aku," ucap pemuda itu sebelum kembali bertugas menjaga Soyo.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Kagura-chan! Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Soyo sambil memilah-milah yakiniku yang ingin ia panggang, "Nobume-san! Kau tidak bisa memakan donat dengan _yakiniku_!" Soyo melihat pengawal pribadinya tengah menyiapkan donat untuk ditusukan di tusukan _yakiniku_.

"Aku ingin yang ini _saja_ , hehe!" dengan bersenandung kecil, gadis itu memanggang _yakiniku_ yang ia pilih. Entah berapa jumlahnya, 10 tusuk? 20 tusuk?

Sogo makan dengan tenang tanpa memerdulikan obrolan ketiga gadis itu, memang canggung menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki di situ.

"Ada saos menempel di wajahmu," ujar Nobume dengan datar sambil membersihkan pipi gadis yang paling muda di antara mereka. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama, benar-benar mengabaikan pemuda itu. Kagura dengan semangat menceritakan tentang makanan di sekitar situ, dari _kakigori_ , sosis bakar, sampai _yakisoba_ , dan mengajak kedua temannya untuk makan di sana besok. Mereka membahas rencana kegiatan mereka selengkap-lengkapnya, apa saja yang akan dilakukannya. Setelah memanggang yakiniku hingga habis tak lupa untuk memakannya, mereka membereskan peralatan makan dan pemanggangnya.

"Ayo keluarkan kembang apinya, Soyo-chan!"

"Tenang, Kagura-chan. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, bukan?"

Tahu-tahu gadis Mimawarigumi itu sudah membawa sekardus yang berisi kembang api. Sogo tetap memerhatikan mereka bertiga, meski tidak berniat masuk ke dalam obrolan mereka. Mereka berempat menyalakan kembang api kecil, melihat bunga-bunga api berwarna jingga seperti surai gadis itu …

…

Kalian tahu pikiran siapa itu.

Mata merahnya tidak lagi menatap kembang api yang tengah dipegangnya, ia malah menatap kembang tapi milik orang lain, lebih spesifik milik Kagura.

Nobume memergokinya jelas, "Kau daritadi hanya diam Hitokiri-san. Apa * _piiiip_ *mu butuh bantuan? (1)"

"Hm?" Sogo menyeringai, "Bukannya kau yang daritadi terlalu hiperaktif? Apa kau sedang dalam masa *piiiip*mu?"

"Mari kita selesaikan pertarungan waktu itu, * _piiiiip_ * siapa yang akan di* _piiiip_ * duluan."

"Bukankah sudah jelas aku yang akan * _piiiiip_ * * _piiiiip_ *mu? Lagipula di pertarungan itu aku yang menang."

Kagura menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan mata malas, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar humor dewasa seperti itu di Yorozuya, "… Soyo-chan, ayo kita nyalakan kembang api yang besar! Kembang apiku sudah mati …"

Seperti yang diduga, adik kaisar Edo itu membawa kembang api yang benar-benar indah. Tidak seperti yang biasa muncul di festival-festival musim panas pada umumnya. Ini kembang api khusus acara kekaisaran. Ada yang berbentuk bunga teratai, kelinci, donat, _sukonbu_?

Kembang api yang aneh.

Lalu, setelah semua itu selesai, Sogo teringat akan perkataannya sendiri tadi siang. Ia segera meminta izin kepada Soyo untuk pergi bersama Kagura.

"Kami akan pergi keluar sebentar, _hime_ -sama,"

"Ya, jangan lama-lama ya," pesan Soyo sambil tersenyum riang. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Nobume menatapnya dengan menyelidik. Ia tidak ingin Kagura diapa-apakan oleh pemuda itu, karena Kagura merupakan salah satu yang membuatnya untuk tetap hidup.

Sogo mengabaikan pandangan mata merah darah itu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke gadis Yorozuya yang tengah mengulum sukonbu kesukaannya, "Kau, ikut aku," Kagura mencibir. Memangnya malam seperti ini ada yang mengasyikan?

Kagura berjalan mengekori pemuda sadis itu, menapaki pasir-pasir pantai yang lembut, desiran angin pantai, suara gemuruh ombak laut, benar-benar menenangkan hati, "Ke sini, _China_ ," suara itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Lalu, Kagura mendongak dan melihat Sogo sudah berada di atas batuan karang, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendapatkan peringatan yang cukup terlambat, "Hati-hati licin-!" untungnya dengan sigap, Sogo merangkul pinggangnya.

"Te-terima kasih … Kupikir kau akan membiarkanku jatuh lalu menertawakanku," lirih gadis bersurai jingga itu.

"… Sudah kubilang, seorang sadis juga dapat mempertimbangkan perhatiannya. Lihat ke depanmu, _China_ ," ucap pemuda itu.

Kagura menemukan pemandangan laut malam yang sangat indah … Kebetulan waktu itu sedang bulan purnama, cahayanya terpantul di permukaan laut, menyebabkan sekitarnya jadi terlihat gemerlap. Suara gelombang laut memecahkan kesunyian di tengah mereka, "Wah …!" decak kagum keluar dari mulut Kagura. Ini salah satu hal yang tidak akan dia temukan saat siang hari bukan …? Sogo hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum singkat.

Kemudian angin malam kembali berhembus, dinginnya menusuk kulit dan membuat gadis Yorozuya itu tanpa sadar menggigil, meski ini musim panas tapi angin pantai benar-benar dingin … Mata birunya mendadak menangkap gerak gerik aneh dari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, "SA-SADIS?! Kenapa kaubuka baju!?" wajah Kagura yang pucat segera memerah, untunglah itu malam, sehingga tidak begitu terlihat.

"Pakai," nadanya memerintah, kaos yang sedang ia kenakan malah dilempar ke wajah Kagura. Ia manyun, tetapi, tetap memakainya.

 _Besar …_

Sepertinya gadis _Yato_ itu lupa bahwa orang yang ia panggil Sadis itu juga laki-laki yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia melirik ke samping, menemukan kedua mata merah kecoklatan itu menatap lurus ke arah bulan. Menelusuri dari atas ke bawah …

"Sebenarnya ia tidak buruk dan tubuhnya bagus … GAHH! Kagura apa yang kaupikirkan?!" ujarnya dalam hati.

Kagura sering melihat Shinpachi atau Gintoki bertelanjang dada, tetapi … Saat melihat Sogo, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya merasa aneh … Mendadak suhu badannya naik, tubuhnya kaku, matanya seperti ditarik untuk melihat ke samping, dadanya bergemuruh.

Mungkin … Ia sakit?

"Bagaimana? Pantai saat malam hari juga indah, bukan?" sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya. Kagura tersenyum dan menggangguk singkat.

Sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada Soyo-chan penyakit apa ini …

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

1\. Biasanya … Kalau kalian baca yang * _piip_ * mukanya serius, bukan? Ngaku kalian! Ya begitu. /dibuang

2\. Untuk kata-kata yang disensor, sepertinya kalau Okita ketemu Nobume jadinya begitu. Atau hanya _headcanon_ , yah sudahlah.

 _A/N_ : Hm, … Habis baca tentang OkiKagu atau OkiNobu dan mendapatkan hal yang lumayan nyelekit(?) "Sogo selalu tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Nobume. Kapan dia pernah melakukan itu kepada Kagura?" dan uh. Tidak tidak tidak, ini bukan maksudnya mau pindah kapal apalagi ngebom kapal orang(?), hanya sedih saja, huhu. / _OTP_ bikin baper/

…

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Semoga prompt yang diberikan … hasilnya sesuai. Kalau tidak puas nanti dibuatin lagi sampai puas :"DDD /plok. Jangan ragu untuk memberi kritik dan saran ya!

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	3. TakaShin - Piano, kosong

_Surat ini ditujukan kepada Shimura Shinpachi-sama._

.

 **Because I am Bored, I Try to Writing**

 **Chapter 3: Is Life Always This Unfair?**

.

 _Warning_ : _Slash_. _Crack-pair_. TakaShin. _Modern_! _AU_. _Chara-death_. _Angst? Hurt/Comfort_? _Blind_!Shinpachi. _Sick_!Takasugi. _Quick-typing. Quick-pace._ _ **OOC.**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Lack of common knowledge :"D_

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi- _sensei_ _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _own the plot._ **Moon Waltz** _own the prompt_ ( _her request afterall_ )

Keterangan: _Prompt_ -nya **piano, kosong**. Didedikasikan untuk **Moon Waltz** ~! Gintoki sama Shinsuke di sini tidak saling kenal. Shinpachi tidak pakai kacamata karena dia buta. Kebanyakan latarnya ruang music tersebut. Terus … Saya bukan anak musik, seriusan gatau apa-apa.

.

 _Hai. Jika kau sedang membaca surat ini …_

 _Apakah kau masih mengingatku?_

 _Aku jadi teringat kali pertama kita berjumpa._

.

Hari ini, pemuda itu kembali berada di ruang musik, yang dikhususkan rumah sakit untuk para pasien yang butuh hiburan musik dan terapi musik, yang kosong. Di dalamnya ada sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam, kebetulan ia, Takasugi Shinsuke, mahir memainkan alat musik itu. Ia hanya duduk dan memainkan piano tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia mainkan, ia hanya ingin … Menekan para tuts yang berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu terbuka, reflex permainannya terhenti dan menatap sumber suara itu, mata hazelnya menemukan seorang pemuda, ia rasa pemuda itu masih remaja, yang berdiri di sana, "Permainan pianomu sangat indah … Tetapi," ujarnya, "terasa kosong … Apakah itu perasaanmu sekarang?"

Shinsuke mengernyitkan keningnya lalu berdecak tidak suka, "Lalu, apa urusannya denganmu?" ia menatap sinis pemuda itu. Anehnya, pemuda itu tidak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali. Dilihat-lihat, pemuda itu memiliki surai hitam yang sepertinya halus, matanya berwarna coklat dan terlihat kosong. Sepertinya ia pasien di rumah sakit ini juga, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang berwarna biru muda, pakaian pasien pada umumnya.

"Ti-tidak ada sebenarnya …" jawabnya agak gugup, "Ah, maafkan kelancanganku. Aku Shimura Shinpachi. Jika boleh tahu nama anda …"

"Untuk apa kautahu namaku?" sebelum ada intonasi final dari pemuda bermarga Shimura itu, Takasugi sudah memotongnya, pundak pemuda Shimura itu menurun, wajahnya memelas.

"A-ah, ya, kau benar … Ma-maafkan aku sudah mengganggu …" lirihnya.

"Takasugi," sebelum Shimura melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Shinsuke bersuara, "namaku Takasugi Shinsuke."

.

 _Kau itu aneh._

 _Entah bagaimana kaubisa kembali ke situ._

.

Pemuda yang berumur awal 20-an baru saja menemukan fakta bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang yang buta. Bukan buta dari lahir melainkan kecelakaan, sekitar seminggu yang lalu ia masuk rumah sakit Oedo itu.

"Kenapa kaudatang lagi?" tanya pemuda bersurai violet itu. 7 hari berturut-turut Shinpachi mendatangi ruang musik itu.

Yang ditanya hanya memberikan gelengan, "Aku tersesat dan menemukan diriku kembali ke tempat ini … _Ane_ -ue pasti akan panik sekali …" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Yang selanjutnya diabaikan oleh Shinsuke. Shinsuke diam-diam melirik dari sudut matanya, bagaimana bisa seorang buta dapat berjalan sendiri dan kembali ke tempat ini.

Sampai sekarang itu masih menjadi pertanyaan besar baginya.

"Ah, aku rasa, aku bisa kembali ke sini karena tertarik dengan permainan pianomu, Takasugi-san."

Permainan piano yang hampa ini, apanya yang bagus. Pemilik iris _olive_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak habis pikir dengan anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Meski terasa kosong, tapi, aku menyukainya …" Shinpachi yang masih duduk di bangku SMA merasa hidupnya menjadi kosong setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan yang tidak merengut nyawanya, namun merengut kemampuannya untuk melihat.

Dunianya jadi terasa kosong.

Tidak berwarna.

Hampa.

Namun, saat mendengar alunan dari ruang musik di bawah, tanpa sadar ia terus berjalan dan meraba-raba dinding di sisinya. Ia merasa … Terhubung entah kenapa.

Apa ini yang disebut benang takdir?

.

 _Sebenarnya aku sudah kehilangan harapan hidup, kautahu._

 _Tidak sampai bertemu denganmu._

.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan yang baru saja sunyi, dentingan piano itu telah berhenti terdengar. Sudah berapa lama ia terus-terusan kembali ke ruang musik ini dan membunuh waktunya dengan memainkan piano? Yang paling terutama adalah …

"Sampai kapan kau mau mendatangi tempat ini?" tanya Shinsuke dingin dan mengabaikan pujian berupa tepuk tangan dari pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu.

Senyuman riang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, "Mm … Sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini mungkin …" kali ini, Shinpachi tidak datang karena tersesat. Semenjak pertemuan mereka yang pertama, ini pertemuan kali yang berapapun ia tidak tahu, Shimura Tae memperbolehkan dan menemani adiknya mengunjungi ruang musik yang terletak di lantai satu rumah sakit.

Sampai ia keluar rumah sakit itu artinya …

"Apa kau menunggu hingga mendapatkan donor mata?" tanya pewaris perusahaan Takasugi. Sebuah anggukan diberikan. Shinsuke tertawa miris, "Hm, mungkin saja aku akan pergi duluan sebelum kau mendapatkannya, bodoh," cecarnya.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa tubuh Shinpachi menegang saat mendengar perkataan itu. Ah, ia sebenarnya tidak suka membahas penyakit yang ia derita, tetapi, ia terperangkap di rumah sakit ini dikarenakan kanker darah yang ia derita. Ia menjadi lemah dan harus menjalani kemoterapi terus menerus. Kemoterapinya sudah menunjukan dampak negatifnya. Ia semakin kurus dan helaian rambutnya merontok. Ia akan menjadi botak dalam waktu sekejap.

(Padahal ia cukup sadar bahwa penyakit yang ia idap sudah mencapai stadium akhir dan umurnya tidak akan lama lagi.)

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYERAH, TAKASUGI-SAN!" seruan keras dari pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu mengejutkan Shinsuke yang tengah menatap datar helaian rambut violetnya yang telah rontok, "A-aku tidak tahu penyakit apa yang tengah kauidap, tetapi … Jangan menyerah!"

"Berikan aku alasan," pandangan tajam diarahkan ke pemuda yang tengah duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Shinpachi yang tidak dapat melihat entah kenapa kembali merasakan tubuhnya menegang di bawah pandangan pemain piano itu, "Ng … Masih banyak hal indah yang dapat kaulihat dengan matamu sendiri!"

 _Seperti aku melihatmu_? Entah kenapa kalimat itu terlintas di pikiran pemuda berumur 20-an itu. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bocah Shimura ini benar-benar …

"Semoga kau cepat mendapatkan donor mata …"

 _Agar tidak mengganggumu lagi?_ Pikir Shinpachi cemas.

"Tunjukkan padaku dengan kedua matamu, mana yang kausebut dengan indah …"

.

 _Kupikir aku akan terus memainkan piano setelah kau sembuh._

 _Memainkan lagu yang kausuka._

 _Kupikir kau akan menunjukan apa yang kausebut dengan 'hal indah.'_

.

Apa yang dikatakan Shinsuke benar, beberapa hari setelahnya Shinpachi mendapatkan donor mata. Operasi segera dilaksanakan. Butuh beberapa hari sebelum lilitan pada matanya dibuka. Akhirnya, tibalah hari di mana lilitan perban yang menutupi matanya perlahan-lahan dibuka, operasinya berjalan lancar, tetapi, tidak tahu apakah hasilnya baik atau tidak. Inilah saat pembuktiannya.

"Shimura-san, silakan buka mata anda …" ucap dokter setelah melepaskan lilitan perban tersebut. Kelopak mata Shinpachi terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang iris coklat, ia merasa matanya sangat kaku. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu menatap sekelilingnya.

"Shin-chan," panggil kakak perempuannya. Pemuda itu segera bereaksi dan mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Di depannya terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklatnya yang lebih panjang daripada yang ingat dulu. Sudah berapa lama ia mengalami gelapnya dunia?

Eh …

Melihat?

Ia bisa melihat?

"… _Ane_ -ue?"

"Shin-chan!" gadis itu langsung memeluk adik laki-lakinya dengan erat. Suara isak tangis terdengar jelas berasal dari gadis yang tengah memeluknya.

Shinpachi tersenyum tertahan, "A- _Ane_ -ue, sesak …" lirihnya. Kemudian pelukan itu mengendur, terlihatlah wajah Tae yang sedang menangis.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ada sahabatnya, Kagura. Si kepala jingga itu berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis. Kemudian, di sebelah gadis itu ada teman sekelas Shinpachi, juga teman satu klub kendo, Okita Sougo. Ia dapat melihat calon kakak iparnya, Kondo Isao. Tetangganya dan masih banyak lagi.

 _Takasugi-san, ini salah satu yang kusebut dengan 'hal indah.'_

Shinpachi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pasien yang selalu berada di ruang musik itu. Ia akan mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dan akan menepati janjinya dengan Shinsuke.

"Shinpachi," kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara kakak angkatnya, Gintoki, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Shinpachi melihat bahwa mata ikan matinya sama sekali tidak berubah, sebelum dapat bertanya, tangan Gintoki sudah menjulur dan terdapat sebuah surat di tangannya. Mata coklat milik Shinpachi menatap mata merah milik pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Ini adalah surat dari orang yang mendonorkan matanya untukmu."

Firasat tidak enak mendadak menjalari tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi. Degup jantungnya semakin kencang saat ia menerima surat itu. Sebelum ia membacanya, air matanya entah kenapa mengalir begitu saja.

Perasaan apa ini?

.

 _Tapi, maaf._

 _Waktuku memang sudah habis._

 _Terima kasih sudah mengisi kekosongan hidupku._

 _Kau akan memperlihatkan 'hal indah' itu secara langsung dengan mataku sendiri._

.

 _Tertanda,_

 _Takasugi Shinsuke._

.

 _A/N_ : ... Seharusnya saya belajar, besok masih tes. /dibuang ke danau/

Hm, ini klise abis, benerkan? Tapi, kayaknya kurang _feels_ … Nanti habis ini(?) dipanjangin lagi deh, kritik dan sarannya dipersilakan~ Maafkan saya sungguh. _Prompt_ -nya kerasa bener ga yah(?)

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice dream_! (00.10 _am_ / _lol_ )

Shaun.


	4. KonTae - Sate

**Because I am Bored, I Try to Writing**

 **Chapter 4: I Got This Job, but, I Did Anything Else**

.

 _Warning_ : KonTae. 3Z! _AU_. Implisit _pair_ lain ( _LOL). Quick-typing. Quick-pace._ _ **OOC**_ _? Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Main character only :"D (_ _Yorozuya, Shinsengumi, Katsura,_ _for the rest, see below.)_

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi- _sensei_ _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _own the plot._ **Chesse-ssu** _own the prompt_ ( _her request afterall_ )

Keterangan: _Prompt_ -nya **sate**. Didedikasikan untuk **Chesse-ssu** ~!

.

"Jadi, kenapa harus kami yang bertugas menusuk sate daging ini?" Tanya Shimura Tae dengan tersenyum manis-manis racun. Ia memang sedang tersenyum namun kedua tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menghajar seekor gorila, eh, seseorang maksudnya.

"Ya-yah, _A_ – _Ane_ -ue, mmm, semua sudah mendapat bagiannya jadi … Hanya kalian berdua yang cocok untuk melakukannya!" jawab Shinpachi, adiknya, ketakutan.

Hari ini tanggal 31 Desember, tepatnya malam tahun baru, kelas 3Z sudah menyusun rencana untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama di kediaman Tokugawa. Si empunya rumah juga senang bahwa tahun baru kali ini lumayan (sangat) ramai. Mereka pertama-tama ingin bakar-bakar sate daging, bukan bakar-bakar rumah seperti yang diinginkan duo laki-laki sadis. Kedua, mereka juga ingin menyalakan kembang api, bukan menyalakan alarm kebakaran yang dapat membuat panik seluruh orang.

"Shin-chan, bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak saja?" tawar Tae masih dengan senyumnya yang sama.

Yang ditanya sudah berkeringat dingin setengah mati, kalian para pembaca pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika si sulung Shimura memasak. Ia hanya tersenyum gugup, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat, lalu, muncul suara orang yang dihormati (dengan tanda kutip juga boleh) oleh para murid 3Z.

"Sudahlah, Otae. Terima saja nasibmu. Lagipula aku sudah memberi tugas kepada semuanya. Kagura, Souichirou-kun, dan Mayo-kun memotong daging," ujarnya.

"Namaku Sougo," muncul suara dari kejauhan. Bagaimana ia bisa mendengarnya? Hanya misteri Gintama.

"HUH! LIHAT SAJA KAU SADIS SIALAN! AKU BISA MEMOTONGNYA LEBIH CEPAT DARIPADA KAU!" suara keras milik gadis pindahan itu terdengar sampai tempat Ginpachi dan kawan-kawan. Padahal mereka berada … Entahlah berapa meter, pokoknya jauh dari tempat berdiri Ginpachi _cs_.

"Heh, kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini, _China_ ," pemuda berambut coklat pasir sudah menajamkan pisau dagingnya, mata merah darahnya berkilat-kilat seakan menunjukkan nafsu ingin menguliti hewan malang yang sudah mati demi umat manusia.

Si poni V sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melerai, ia sudah lelah lahir batin. Padahal ia ingin mendapat tugas membumbui sate, ia ingin menunjukkan kenikmatan mayonesnya. Sebuah senyum bodoh terukir di wajahnya, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap sate daging dengan mayones ternikmatnya. Lagi tenang-tenangnya membayangkan mayones dengan kuning yang cerah dan menggiurkan, sebuah pisau daging lewat tepat di depannya, satu sentimeter lagi jelas akan mengenai wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan itu, "Sougo _teme_! Apa kautahu yang kaulakukan, dasar sadis?!" geramnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku meleset," balas pemuda bermarga Okita itu dengan tenang.

"Huh. Jangan kauulangi lagi, EH, APAAN TADI?! KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?!"

Lalu, Shinpachi melihat dengan miris keadaan di sana, seperti keadaan perang. Diam-diam, pemuda Shimura itu mendoakan keselamatan Hijikata. Ia sedang tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan _tsukomi_ -nya terhadap guru kurang pintarnya itu.

"Selanjutnya, Shinpachi dan Kyuubei membumbui sate. Katsura, Elisabeth, dan Sarutobi membakar sate. Kau dan Kondo menancapkan daging ke tusuknya. Sisanya bebersih. _Yosh_ , selamat bekerja murid-muridku," guru berambut ikal itu lalu melangkah pergi sambil mengemut lollipop besarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, _Ane_ -ue," kacamata yang mengenakan manusia itu beranjak pergi, "Kondo-san, aku memerhatikanmu," tatapan galak diltujukan langsung kepada Kondo Isao.

Lalu, sebuah jempol tangan muncul dengan bersinar, "Kau bisa menyerahkan kakakmu dengan tenang kepadaku, adik ipar!" seru Kondo yang salah mengartikan maksud Shinpachi. Sedetik setelah kalimat itu, gorila menyerupai manusia itu segera dihabisi oleh gadis di sampingnya.

"Huh, Kondo-san. Kautahu bahwa kita harus menyelesaikan ini, bukan? Janganlah bermain-main," lalu gadis Shimura itu mengambil kursi kecil dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Kondo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik itu mengeluarkan aura aku-bahagia-sekali-bisa-melihat-wajah-Otae-san-dari-dekat, beberapa kali sebenarnya ia tertangkap menatap gadis yang biasanya dipanggil Otae, "Oh ya. Hati-hati jarimu terluka, Otae-san!" seru ketua komite kedisiplinan itu khawatir.

Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kondo Isao itu membuat Tae sebal tanpa sebab, baru saja ia ingin melempar tusuk sate, jari telunjuknnya tertusuk kayu tajam itu dengan keras, sepertinya efek emosi dan tenaganya yang besar.

Mata Kondo terbelalak, ia melihat setitik darah keluar dari kulit putih gadis yang ia sukai, "GYAAAAA! Jari Otae-san terluka!"

Urat marah Tae akhirnya muncul dua, "Jangan membesar-besarkan lukaku, Kondo-san. Aku tidak apa–" kalimat gadis Shimura itu terputus ketika jari telunjuknya sudah berada di dalam mulut pemuda gorila itu.

"Huh, darahnya sudah berhenti! Sayang sekali jika jari Otae-san terluka, biar aku saja yang mengerjakan semua ini. Otae-san dapat beristirahat, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" Kondo memberikan cengiran lebarnya lalu dengan cekatan melanjutkan tugas mereka.

Kesunyian di antara mereka berdua segera lenyap saat terdengar suara teriakan Kagura, "Oi, itu daging milikku! Seenaknya saja kau mengambil!" yang ditujukan kepada, siapalagi kalau bukan rivalnya, Okita.

"Kalau kauingin mendapatkannya kembali, kau harus mengalahkanku dulu, _China musume_ ," begitu balas pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu. Shinpachi kelabakan berusaha menghentikan mereka, sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi, sebelum ada korban berjatuhan.

Ingat, mereka berdua mendapatkan tugas memotong daging kawan-kawan.

Gadis Shimura itu tidak memasang senyum palsunya, ia hanya terdiam menatap punggung rekan satu tugasnya, terkadang ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menyukainya yang rela dipukul, dihajar, diinjak. Selalu menguntitnya ke mana-mana.

 _Menjijikan._

Kakak perempuan Shinpachi itu memicingkan matanya, di benaknya ada banyak pertanyaan. Salah satunya … Apa yang dilihat Okita dan Hijikata darinya? Kenapa mereka berdua sangat setia kepadanya? Gorila pengutit mesum ini … Apa bagusnya?

Tae dengan canggung mulai memperbaiki ikatan ekor kudanya. Kalau tidak salah … Kondo memang memiliki jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, ketua komite kedisiplinan. Terkadang Tae mempertanyakan kenapa bisa gorila itu yang terpilih. Bukankah menjadi penguntit itu adalah satu hal yang tidak disiplin?

Mata coklatnya menelusuri setiap bentuk pemuda di depannya itu. Ia juga merupakan ketua klub kendo. Otot lengannya sudah terbentuk, mungkin ia sudah mengenal kendo dari ia kecil. Postur tubuhnya termasuk bagus. Mengingatkannya akan ayahnya yang merupakan instruktur kendo.

"Ada apa, Otae-san? Kaulapar? Ah, aku ada membelikanmu Baagen-Dazs favoritmu! Itu di plastik putih!" lalu pemuda bertampang om-om itu kembali menusukan daging. Tidak perlu dibilang dua kali, Tae mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengambil es krim kesukaannya. Semburat merah terlihat samar di pipi sawo matang pemuda kelahiran September itu.

 _Hanya karena sebuah ucapan terima kasih, bukan karena sebuah tonjokan seperti biasanya …_

"Selalu tersenyum, pekerja keras, dan melihat kebaikan orang. Meski kau akan terluka, tetapi, kau selalu mendahulukan orang lain, bukan begitu?" lirih kepala coklat itu.

Kepala Kondo segera diarahkan ke suara itu, "Kaubilang sesuatu, Otae-san?" Tae tersentak, ia tidak bermaksud mengutarakan pikirannya secara gamblang. Ketua komite kedisiplinan itu akan semakin besar kepala nantinya. Dengan cepat yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika kaubutuh sesuatu, silakan panggil aku!" girang Kondo dengan cengiran lebar.

Tae menghela napas lega dan melanjutkan mengobservasi pemuda itu, lalu, tersenyum kecil.

 _Mungkin Kondo Isao itu tidak buruk juga._

.

.

Balasan _review_ anonim:

\- **Missty** : Maaf lupa balas di _chapter_ sebelumnya! _Ship straight_!Gintoki saya sebenarnya GinKagu /dibuang. Tapi, fleksibel kalau dikasih _request_ wkwk. _Hint_ OkiKagu harus ada dong X3 /maumu/ Bener 'kan klise wkwk, tapi, apa daya saya(?), jika itu OkiKagu yaudah deh * _love everywhere_ (?)* Kagura tidak cemburu dong karena dia sekomplot sama Nobume untuk menghancurkan Sougo LOL. HUHU, ya,baper abis, tapi, sudah ga baper sekarang. OkiKagu **_LOVE_**! *bawa bendera(?)*

\- **jishuu** : HAI! MAAF LUPA BALAS DI SEBELUMNYA ;x;) /matikan caps/ _Slash_ saya bukan di GinHiji/HijiGin sih, tapi, nanti dicoba deh, silakan berikan _prompt_ aja hehe ^^) Saya lebih memilih OkiHiji (Ups, maaf, saya demen _uke_!Hiji hahaha~ /disate)

.

 _A/N_ : Seharusnya ini fic kelar pas tahun baru kemarin. Alasan semua _fic_ terlambat, tidak ada balasan _review_ , tidak ada _review_ baru di _fic_ anda(?) ada di _fic_ yang kemarin di- _publish_ yah /dzig /Shaun malas ngetik ulang/

Dua _chapter_ lagi, sisa _request_ -nya Dee-chan dan Jaz! Punya mereka berdua butuh konsentrasi tingkat dewa karena _genre_ -nya dalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam (dan _slash_ , belum pernah ngetik _slash_ di _fandom_ ini _lol_.) Diharapkan sabar-sabar dengan domba yang sebenarnya bukan domba lagi(?) ini.

 _Don't shy to give me some critics!_

 _Have a nice day, thank you for reading my fic!_

Shaun.


	5. OkiKagu - Sakit

**Because I'm Bored, I Try to Write**

5: Karena Sakit, Semuanya Jadi Tidak Enak

 _._

 _Warning_ : OkiKagu. _Quick-pace._ _ **OOC?**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description?_

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi- _sensei_ _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _own the plot._

.

"Patroli hari ini membosankan seperti biasanya," gumam Okita sambil menguyah permen karetnya, "kenapa aku tidak dipasangkan untuk berpatroli dengan Hijibaka _kono yaro,_ dengan begitu aku akan mudah untuk membunuhnya."

"Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu, Okita- _taichou_!" pasangan patrolinya segera panik.

"Ya, ya, Zaki. Kau lanjutkan sendiri patrolinya, aku akan beristirahat."

"Okita- _taichou_! Jika _fukuchou_ tahu ia akan-"

"Ya ya, aku hanya pergi berpatroli mencari tempat istirahat yang nyaman-" ucapannya nyaris terhenti ketika melihat sesosok yang ia kenal di pinggiran sungai, "sampai nanti, Zaki."

Suara Yamazaki yang terus memanggilnya tidak diacuhkannya.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju sosok yang biasa ia sebut sebagai _China_ itu.

"Oi, imigran gelap _China_. jika kau berkeliaran, akan kutangkap kau." ancam pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu.

Kagura menatapnya kesal, tetapi, memilih untuk tidak meladeninya. ia kembali memeluk anjing raksasanya yang tengah tidur sambil berlindung di bawah payung ungunya.

"Oi, kau menyakiti perasaan polisi. aku akan menangkapmu," ketika tangannya menarik lengan pucat tersebut, ia merasakan panas.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Sadis! aku sudah cukup panas hari ini, tidak butuh panas darimu, cih!" Kagura segera menarik tangannya dari kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu.

Urat kesal Okita muncul, bocah ini sakit tapi masih bisa melontarkan hal yang mengesalkan.

"Aku akan laporkan pada _Danna_ ," Okita memutar balik tubuhnya dan kemudian merasakan tarikan ringan di ujung jas hitamnya.

"JANGAN BERITAHU GIN-CHAN!" pekiknya lalu disusul dengan batuk, "aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani memberitahu Gin-chan!"

Apa-apaan Gin-chan ini, Gin-chan itu. Tetapi, selanjutnya senyum menyeringai muncul di wajah polisi dengan julukan Pangeran Sadis itu, "Eh~ baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memanggil _Danna_ ~"

Wajah pucat Kagura semakin memerah menahan kekesalannya. Ia terlihat ingin menangis, iris birunya berkaca-kaca. Sebagai seorang sadis, melihat ekspresi wajah memelas dan sedih korbannya sangatlah memuaskan. Tetapi, kali ini, ia merasakan hal yang lain.

Kesal.

"Sialan kau, Sadis!" Kagura segera berusaha menghajarnya, namun, karena sakitnya ia tidak dapat memukul sang target.

Sebelum Kagura yang kehilangan keseimbangan jatuh ke tanah, tangan Okita segera terjulur untuk menangkapnya, "Cih, kau tidak seru, _China_ ," lalu ia membuka jas hitamnya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kagura, "kalau ingin melawanku, sembuhkan dirimu dulu, dada rata."

Wajah pucat gadis Yato itu semakin memerah karena amarahnya.

"Dasar do-S sialan! Mati saja kau!"

Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, _China_ yang sedang sakit itu tidak seru.

.

 _A/N:_

Saya menulis ini ketika sakit dan tidak bisa apa-apa ...

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun


	6. TakaGin - Lethal Kiss

**Because I am Bored, I Try to Writing**

 **Chapter 6: Your** **Life is Precious than Mine**

.

 _Warning_ : _Slash_. GinTaka. Myth(?)! _AU_. _Chara-death_. _Angst? Hurt/Comfort_? Demon Fox!Gintoki. Human!Takasugi. _Quick-typing. Quick-pace._ _ **OOC.**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Lack of common knowledge :"D_

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi- _sensei_ _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _own the plot._ **Kopi Luwak** _own the prompt_ ( _her request afterall_ )

Keterangan: _Prompt_ -nya one _**kiss from you is lethal, yet I desperately crave for one, because I don't mind dying in your arms**_. Didedikasikan untuk **Jaz** ~! Bukankah ini mengingatkan akan Azami dan Tsukihiko di Mekakucity Actors ...? TTvTT)

.

Dikisahkan bahwa jauh di dalam hutan belantara itu terdapat siluman rubah bersurai perak. Dia dikabarkan selalu menyantap anak-anak nakal yang bermain terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan. Banyak orang tua yang sedih kehilangan anaknya, tidak sedikitpun jejak jasad anak mereka ditemukan.

Dia siluman bengis.

"Jadi, kalian semua harus jadi anak baik dengan menjauhi hutan tersebut. Kalian tidak mau disantap rubah itu bukan?" pertanyaan si pendongeng itu segera diiyakan oleh para pendengar yang memang merupakan anak-anak.

Shinsuke muda menatap sang pencerita dengan datar. Ia mendengus kesal, kenapa anak-anak kecil sebayanya sangat mau dibodohi dengan cerita seperti itu? Ia tidak akan percaya jika ia belum melihat siluman itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Senyum merekah di bibir kecilnya. Pada dasarnya ia bukanlah anak baik, jadi ia akan pergi ke dalam hutan itu.

"Takasugi, aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan ..." suara lembut muncul dari sisi kiri bocah bermarga Takasugi itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Zura," balasnya ketus kepada laki-laki yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda itu.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku ... Kau pasti mau pergi ke sana, bukan?"

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Hei, sudah ibu bilang, bukan?! Jangan bermain di hutan!"

"Tapi, aku ingin melihat siluman rubah perak!" rengek anak itu sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman ibunya.

Mata Shinsuke masih memerhatikan seorang ibu yang menarik anaknya yang mungkin berusia 6-7 tahun di jalan.

Cerita tentang siluman rubah bersurai perak itu masih tenar rupanya di kalangan masyarakat. Padahal cerita itu pertama kali didengar Shinsuke 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Siluman rubah bersurai perak, huh …" gumam pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya, "Cerita itu sudah lama sekali, bukan?"

Pemuda Takasugi itu tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap memasukkan sebuah dango ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku masih ingat ketika kau berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam hutan dan pelayan-pelayanmu setengah mati untuk menahanmu dan membawamu pulang."

"Diam kau, Zura," komentar pemuda berambut violet itu ketus.

Kepalanya dipaksa untuk mengingat masa 10 tahun lalu, di mana ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dongeng itu hanya cerita rekaan dan ia berusaha untuk pergi ke bagian hutan yang paling dalam. Tentu saja teman sekolahnya, Katsura Koutarou, melaporkannya kepada penghuni kediaman Takasugi. Kemudian, pelayan-pelayannya segera panik untuk menghentikan sang tuan muda dari tindakannya yang dianggap mencari mati.

Yang dipanggil Zura itu tertawa, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Namaku Katsura, bukan Zura! Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus memberi makan Elizabeth. Aku pulang duluan, Takasugi," kemudian pemuda berambut panjang itu meninggalkan beberapa koin untuk membayar dango dan juga berjalan menjauhi kedai itu.

Mata hazel itu melihat sosok kawannya yang menjauh, kemudian ia menegadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan pandangannya menerawang jauh menembus langit biru yang cerah.

Rasa itu muncul lagi …

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Rasa penasaran seorang Takasugi Shinsuke selama 10 tahun akhirnya terjawab sudah.

Ia diam-diam pergi memasuki hutan terlarang itu, kemudian tersesat, dan menemukan makhluk yang ia anggap ilusi. Tetapi, ilusi itu begitu nyata, matanya tidak mungkin salah melihat.

Ia bertemu dengan siluman rubah bersurai perak itu.

Siluman itu memiliki wajah seperti manusia, tetapi, ia memiliki ekor besar seperti rubah dengan bulu berwarna abu keperakan, matanya terlihat seperti mata ikan mati, rambutnya berantakan dengan warna yang senada dengan warna ekornya.

"Jadi … Siluman rubah bersurai perak yang memakan anak-anak itu … Benar-benar ada …"

"Woah, apa-apaan maksudmu memakan anak-anak?" bahkan siluman itu berbicara dalam bahasa manusia … "Meski aku karnivora, bukan berarti aku memakan anak-anak manusia! Aku akan memakan hewan hasil buruanku sendiri, kautahu."

"Kenapa aku harus memercayaimu?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, aku Sakata Gintoki dan mungkin manusia di desamu menyebutku sebagai siluman rubah berbulu perak," siluman itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Aku tidak memakan manusia-manusia yang kalian nyatakan hilang. Mereka semua tersesat di hutan dan aku menawarkan mereka untuk menginap di tempatku tinggal," ujar siluman itu.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak pernah kembali ke desa?" tanya Shinsuke lagi.

Ekspresi wajah Gintoki melembut dan menunjukkan kesedihan, "Mereka yang memutuskan demikian …" jawaban ambigu itu membuat Shinsuke semakin penasaran apa yang disembunyikan oleh makhluk itu.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Shinsuke dengan kepandaiannya menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia selamat dari hutan yang disebut memakan korban jiwa. Ia seringkali kembali ke tempat tinggal siluman itu hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban tentang menghilangnya orang-orang desa yang telah masuk ke hutan tersebut.

Siluman itu hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hari-hari mereka lalui dengan perbincangan ringan, yang lebih banyak diinisiasikan oleh makhluk bukan manusia itu. Shinsuke terkadang membawakannya makanan, berharap siluman yang cukup rakus ini dapat menjawab pertanyaan lain yang timbul di dalam kepala penerus klan Takasugi.

Tetapi, mata merahnya yang malas, suaranya yang sangat bersemangat dan ringan, karakteristiknya yang seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Shinsuke merasa tenang.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini seumur hidupnya.

"Sepertinya … Aku menyukaimu, Siluman," akunya suatu hari.

Daging yang tengah digigit Gintoki kemudian jatuh dari tangannya. Ekor peraknya segera naik melawan gravitasi, Shinsuke mengamatinya dan ia tahu siluman itu sedang waspada.

Gintoki menggeram, gigi taringnya ia perlihatkan, "Kautahu apa yang kaukatakan itu, manusia?!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Hari itu, mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Pertanyaan Shinsuke pun tidak diacuhkan oleh Gintoki.

Setelah beberapa hari tidak mengunjungi hutan itu, pemuda dengan helaian rambut berwarna ungu itu kembali dengan wajah yang menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak sewajarnya. Mata merah Gintoki langsung mengetahui ada yang salah.

"Oi, oi, kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti dalaman nenek? Ditolak wanita pujaanmu?" ledek Gintoki.

Sorot mata pemuda Takasugi itu menusuk tajam, "Apa pedulimu, Siluman? Kau hidup dengan bebas, tidak sepertiku yang harus mengikuti aturan dari keluargaku, dijodohkan oleh orang yang aku tidak kenal, harus sempurna dalam banyak hal hanya demi nama baik keluarga," Shinsuke kemudian menghajar batang pohon kayu di sisi kanannya.

"Jadi, kaupikir hidupmu tidak lebih baik?"

Shinsuke tertawa miris, "Kupikir mati akan lebih baik."

Siluman itu menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, kuberitahu kau satu hal," eskpresinya yang tadinya santai menjadi lebih serius, "Jawaban kenapa orang-orang itu tidak kembali adalah karena mereka mencintaiku. Mereka mati karena ciumanku."

Akhirnya, pertanyaan terakhir tentang hal ini terjawab.

Senyum seringai muncul di wajah Shinsuke, "Kalau begitu, cium aku."

Raut wajah Gintoki semakin mengeras, "Kauyakin kau mau mati hanya karena ciuman dariku?"

Shinsuke memberikan senyuman pahit, "Aku yakin, aku lebih memilih untuk mati karena ciuman darimu dan detik terakhirku berada di pelukanmu, daripada hidup tanpa merasakan hidup sama sekali."

Samurai muda itu mendekati sosok yang lebih tinggi daripadanya, kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka, sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, Shinsuke berbisik,

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu, Gintoki."

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N_ : ... Seharusnya saya terjemahin cerpen, buat monolog, hapalin monolog, hapalin teks dari native … tapi lihat apa yang saya lakukan /terjun ke danau/ Hm, ini klise abis, benerkan? Tapi, kurang _feels_ … Nanti habis ini(?) dipanjangin lagi deh, kritik dan sarannya dipersilakan~ Maafkan saya sungguh. _Prompt_ -nya kerasa bener ga yah(?)

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day_!

Shaun.


End file.
